Negima! 1000 Springs of Love!
by LollipopClouds
Summary: A year after the darkness has left, new girl Chiharu appears in Negi's class, clueless to the magical secret between everyone.But what's this? A powerful new force is threatening the world!And they're BOYS! More powerful than any recent enemy? Will Chiharu become Negi's partner just when all of the girls fail? Who will Chiharu fall in love with? Later lemon!
1. Episode 1: New Girl Part 1

**Chiharu's POV**

I pulled on my knee high black socks and slid into the school uniform's brown strap on flats.

To complete my uniform outfit, I pulled the dark red uniform jacket over the pale yellow shirt.

After gently tying the little ribbon around my neck, I pulled it down on my chest and stared at myself in the mirror, giving myself a smile that everyone seemed to find radiant and bright.

Pink cheeks, porcelain skin, long,thick, curly silver hair pulled into pigtails with black ribbon- with still enough hair to lay down in the back and over my shoulders- bright blue eyes, cute face, curvy hips, great legs, perfect breasts (for my age), all me.

Chiharu Matsuoka.

**Normal View**

While Setsuna was staring admiringly at Konoka, Konaka was busy chattering with her friends.

And while Konaka was talking with her friends, Asuna was busy trying to get everyone to by a brand new chupacabra club tee shirt.

And while Asuna tried to sell the tee shirt to Kaede, Kaede was trying to convince Fuka and Fumika that they had indeed grown taller and looked like adults.

And while the twins were crying, Nodoka was on the verge of tears after being teased by Yue.

And while Yue was teasing Nodoka, Chisame was busy taking ultra cute pictures of herself to send online.

And while Chisame was taking cute pictures, Sayo hovered in the background.

And while Sayo hovered in the background, she was also caught in Kazumi's camera, both of the them talking happily.

And while Kazumi and Sayo were talking happily, Mana was busy polishing one of her weapons.

And while Mana was busy polishing a weapon, her three cheerleaders were busy admiring her.

And while the cheerleaders were busy admiring her, Makie was doing a handstand on her chair.

And when Makie fell over accidentally, Ayaka was busy scolding her for failing.

And while Ayaka was busy scolding her, Zazie was trying to juggle pencils and erasers.

And while Zazie was busy juggling, the rest of the girls were filling in their places in the classroom by either chatting away or secretly talking about Negi.

And while the others were talking about Negi or other things, Negi was watching them all, ready to take attendance when he noticed there was only a small free space for the new student that was said to be attending class for her first day today.

He wondered what she would be like, this girl named Chiharu Matsuoka.

He hadn't even seen her yet and he'd known she was coming for about 2 days.

It was so unexpected, he hadn't thought of another student..

Perhaps she didn't HAVE to know about the whole magic secret his entire class was apart of..

It probably wasn't necessary since there weren't even any threats towards the students anymore.

They'd all gone without training or much talk about their powers for almost 6 years now.

Although he was relieved, it brought back good memories when everyone fought together.

Negi sighed and counted to make sure everyone was there.

"Listen up, everyone!" Negi said in his small but much deeper voice that everyone learned to be silenced by listening to carefully.

The room grew quiet and everyone sat down and looked at him.

"We're going to have a new student today." Negi looked each of the girls in the eye.

"Negi-sensei, are we going to tell her about our powers, then?" Fei Ku asked, raising her hand.

"Yeah, I was just thinking that..." Kazumi looked over at Fei Ku.

"I wonder what her transformation will be?" Nodoka wondered.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure she'll be cute.." Konoka clasped her hands together.

"Hopefully she's really young so we won't be the youngest in the class anymore.." Fumika said, looking at her twin.

"Oh, cool! A new student? She can buy a chupa tee and be in the club!" Asuna shrieked.

"I hope she'll join the STUDENT COUNCIL club instead," Ayaka glared at Asuna, "There's no need in wasting her time in that club of yours."

Asuna gasped and shot a dirty look in Ayaka's direction.

Soon the whole class was chattering about the new girl's personality.

"Now, everyone, I've decided since there's no trouble involving the use of our powers that it's not necessary to tell this new student. She's better off not knowing. It wouldn't make a difference anyway."

The entire class groaned.

"But, Negi, it will make a difference if we're not trying to hide anything from her.. I mean.. the whole CLASS knows, what's the point in keeping it away from her that we all have powers? This makes no sense." Asuna complained.

"Uh.." Negi began.

".. and we won't be gaining any friends by keeping secrets." Konoka sighed, " If we do that, she'll feel so left out of our exciting life."

"But, what if it's a bad idea to tell her? She won't get to use her powers anyway."Others decided.

The class's arguing clamor grew and this time, Negi was unable to silece them.

The class door opened and all eyes turned to who was walking in and everyone stared at the princess before them, who was wearing their school uniform with a wonderful smile.

**Chiharu's POV**

All eyes turned to me and I smiled brightly, trying to hide how nervous I was.

"Sorry I'm late." I spoke in my cute and smooth voice. "I was busy trying to make sure I looked cute enough to be here." I bowed respectfully.

"I'm Chiharu Matsuoka..."

There was a long pause of silence and I started to sweat drop.

I pulled my head up. "I'm in the right class, aren't I?" I said quietly.

"Of course you are, Matsuoka-san."

I turned to the voice and my eyes widened.

Before me was a radiant prince in glasses with long dark red hair pulled into a pony tail.

His eyes were wonderfully golden and I was immediately getting lost in them, and my cheeks flushed slightly at his gaze.

He was towering over me with his height, but I was already short.

His smile that he was giving me made my heart throb uncontrollably.

He had a wonderful accent, I'd realized that it was foreign.

"It's nice to meet you.." He took my hand in his and shook it.

"Uh.. who are you exactly? I thought this was an all girl's school." I said quietly.

"I'm the teacher for this class, Matsoka-san. My name is Negi Springfield." he laughed.

I stared at him in disbelief, my jaw dropping.

"B-But you look my age!"

"It's hard to explain.." Some of the girls in the stands said.

"Cool! NEGI'S FINALLY GOT A STUDENT THE SAME AGE AS HIM!" A girl with red pigtails exclaimed.

"This is exciting!" A girl with long brown hair and a bangs that hung over her eyes exclaimed.

"You better not take any pictures of yourself and send them online to my website!" a girl in brown pigtails and glasses exclaimed, pointing at me.

I frowned at her, but I didn't have time to figure out what she meant when another thing to be said was said to me.

"How old are you? 17?"

I nodded.

"Crap! She's older than us!" 2 girls that appeared to be twins looked disappointed.

A girl with long blonde hair glared at me. "Professor Negi isn't just some guy you can walk in on and claim as yours little GIRL."

"But-"

"Ayaka, Negi's not just yours!" the girl with red pigtails exclaimed at the blonde.

"What kind of sports do you like?" A girl with tan skin and cream colored pony tails asked.

"Gymnastics?" a girl in pink pony tails asked, hopping on the table in front of her and pushed herself up on the table in a handstand, but then slowly bringing her legs down in a straddle position, her feet beside each ear.

I stared at her in amazement and clapped.

"Or maybe you like performing?" A girl with snow white hair and markings all over her face said quietly, never taking her eyes off of the items she was juggling.

I stared at her, wide eyed.

Did these girls do this stuff for fun?  
"Uh.. actually, I.."

"Or maybe she likes shooting practice like I do?" A girl with long black green hair spoke in a bored tone.

"Do you like detective work?" the pink haired twins piped up together.

"Are you interested in taste testing?" A short girl with long purple hair asked, looking hopeful.

"Have you ever searched for Chupacabras?" The red pigtailed girl chimed eagerly.

"Do you like taking totally rad photos?" A girl with crazy red hair asked, snapping a picture of me.

"Are you perhaps interested in training to become a ninja?" A tall girl with dark green hair asked.

"Or do you have your heart set on protecting certain people with fighting abilities?" A girl with black hair pulled into a spiky pony tail asked, staring happily at a girl with long brown hair who was flashing a brilliant smile back.

Before I knew it, the entire class was asking me about myself, and not once was I able to answer, but I'm sure that these girls would be surprised if they knew all of my answers to their questions was a definite "Yes."

I had many talents, some I couldn't even believe I had at all...

People called me amazing all of the time.

I felt lucky to have so many talents, though I never understood why I was such a special person..

Or why boys would tease and chase me at school all of the time..

I was glad to have transferred to an all girls school, but I really wasn't expecting to meet.. such a dazzling guy...

"Now, girls, you're speaking all at once again..." Mr . Negi held his hands up. "You're confusing her..."

He turned to me, his golden eyes making my heart jump.

It felt weird, this had never happened before..

What was wrong with my heart today?

"Matsuoka-san? What are your talents?"

I thought for a moment.

How could I say this?

Oh..

I raised my hand from my sides and pointed to each girl and said loudly.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Totally. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. All the time. Yes. Yes. Yes. Mmhmm. Yes. Yes,yes,yes, yes, yep. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Oh, and yes."

Every one stared at me in disbelief and I just laughed my "wonderful" laugh.

"You mean.." the red pigtailed girl began.

"You.." the twins breathed.

"Have all.." the blonde gasped.

"OUR TALENTS?"The entire class asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I do." I twirled around, happy at their reactions.

"Prove it!" The pink haired gymnast stood up and pointed at me.

I put my hands on my hips and locked eyes with her.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"5 back handsprings and a straddle handstand!" she yelled.

I turned to make sure I had a good amount of space.

I leaned back in a sitting position and jumped, swinging my arms in a perfect stretch and keeping my body straight for the first jump and placing my hands lightly on the ground and pushing myself back on my feet,only to jump back in another flip, and then another, and another, and another, linking them all together,moving not too fast, or too slowly, but at a medium speed so that I could concentrate.

Once I had landed my fifth back handspring, I sat on the ground in a wide stretched straddle , pressed my hands on the ground, and lifted myself slowly and kept my feet beside my ears until my back was perfectly straight in the air.

Everyone clapped for me making me blush, and the pink pigtailed girl beamed down at me.

"Very well, then. I'll have to ask you to perform for me when you're wearing a more _appropriate_ outfit." She crossed her arms and I knew she was talking about the school uniform.

"My name's Makie." she finished.

"Have you found any animals that everyone doesn't believe in?" the red pigtailed girl asked me again.

I pulled pictures from my bag, each a picture of either a foot print of an unknown animal, or evidence of the animal living.

My father, well, before he died, would search with me to find animals that people said weren't real.

I had a huge passion for uncovering the truth about things, it was one of my hobbies.

I walked up to the red pigtailed girl and handed her the pictures.

I watched as her eyes lit up.

"Wow! Are these REAL?"she scanned each picture at least 10 times.

"Yep! My dad and I used to go out every Friday night in the woods to search for them."

_And just when we were about to find what these foot prints were for, he died from an attack.. _I thought to myself.

"This is amazing! I'm Asuna." she smiled a bright smile and I smiled back.

"Do you like performing?" The juggling girl asked, catching the things she was juggling with and tossing them to me.

I caught every pencil in my hands.

I took a deep breath, balanced one of the pencils on my nose, and threw the rest into the air, watching them all arch in a rainbow form and falling back into my other hand and continuing the process.

I repeated this for a few more times and let one of the pencils fall behind me, lifting one of my legs and feeling the light tap on the back of my shoe, pushing the pencil up and right back in front of me and in my hand, throwing them all in the air again, I pulled my self down in a perfect split and caught them all.

"Tadaa!" I yelled.

As I stood up, everyone clapped for me and I bowed.

I looked up to the white haired girl and saw her give me the smallest smile.

"That was impressive. Practice with me sometime? My name's Zazie." I handed her the pencils and gave her a smile.

One by one, I showed most of my talents to each girl and let them introduce themselves to me.

I had memorized every name and every face.

"Everyone! I'm so glad we all share the same talents! I hope we get along well together!"I bowed once more.

**Normal POV**

Negi stared a little too admiringly at Chiharu, his brand new student.

To him, she was literally... _perfect._

She was the most beautifulest creature he had ever seen – long, thick, curly, knee length silver hair laid over her back, her smile was like the the sun on the brightest and warmest day of all springs and summers, yet her amazing and unusual crystal blue eyes would soothe him, calming him down on the inside and clearing his thoughts of worry completely, her eyes held happiness, he thought.

Her skin was porcelain... a wonderful porcelain white...

She had perfect legs, a perfect medium height for a teenager of his age, she wasn't too tall,or too short, but at least a foot below his 6 foot height..

The blush she had on her cheeks was so lovely, he couldn't believe the light pink color that came to them whenever she seemed to be embarrassed.

He blushed himself when he caught sight of her panties for a split second after she had landed one of her back handsprings.

She was so graceful, so elegant, so wonderful, so different.

Why was she so different from all of the girls?

Each of his students had different personalities, but it was as if she... was a mixture of all of the girls with a hint of her own...

Why was she making him feel this way?

What was this feeling he was experiencing? Why hadn't he ever felt this way about all of the cute girls he came across?

Could it be? He was developing feelings for her?

It couldn't be.. he had only just met her...

They'd barely talked..

It was so unique of her to have over 31 talents.. how could she keep up with them all and be so wonderful at all of them?

_How could Chiharu be so very beautiful? _He thought to himself.

He paused for a moment, realizing that his heart was beating at a fast speed.

It never did that!

Chiharu suddenly turned to him, her beautiful smile sparkling and making his heart leap.

"Negi – Sensei, where do you want me to sit?"

He snapped out of the trance she was causing him to have and his eyes darted over to Sayo, the class ghost, who was floating around happily.

Of course, Chiharu couldn't see her, so he had to make it quick or she'd think he was weird or something.

"You can sit next to Kazumi, Matsuoka-san."

Chiharu giggled and turned on her heel.

As she walked over to the bottom row beside the red headed photographer, Negi turned to Sayo, who was hovering next to the wall.

When her eyes locked with Negi's, he gave her a sorrowful look and and mouthed _sorry._

Sayo gave him the _okay_ sign with her fingers and gave him a reassuring smile.

After all, she loved flying freely anyway, she was hardly in her seat next to Kazumi anyway.

"But, Professor Negi!" Fumika stood up, raising her hand. "Where's Sayo-chan going to sit?"

Chiharu's sweet voice asked curiously, "Sayo-chan? Who's she?"

Fuka stood up, covering her twin sister's mouth quickly. "Fumika!" she scolded her.

Everyone in the class sweat dropped.

Negi searched in his mind for an answer.

"Uh.. Sayo was one of our... new students , also, but she.. uh.." he began.

The class grew silent.

"She moved before her first day here!" Asuna finished.

"Oh, okay... Well, that's a shame.." Chiharu sighed.

Every one sighed in relief.

**Chiharu's POV**

Professor Negi was the hottest teacher in the world..

His eyes were amazing..

How could he expect me, or ANYONE to pay attention to a _lesson _when he was so attractive?

So handsome..

Not to mention his voice.. it was deep and alluring.

I could only pay attention if I was blind folded.

Each time he smiled, my heart would leap, it made me happy to see him smile.

I blushed every time we locked eyes, and surprisingly, so did he.

Something was going on with me today, I was acting so weird.. well, my heart was.


	2. Episode 1: New Girl Part 2

**Chiharu's POV**

I bit into the rice ball from my lunch tray and listened as my new table of friends chatted away.

"Chiharu, you have no manners!" Asuna laughed.

"Well, my parents never actually taught me anything besides how to take care of myself... well at least my dad did until he died.. now my mom doesn't really pay attention to what I do.." I smiled.

The table went silent and all eyes turned to me.

"Oh, Chiharu, I'm so sorry.." Asuna looked sympathetic.

"It's alright.. I'm alright. Continue with you're lunches..." I shrugged it off and the table was still sort of quiet.

I felt a sharp pain in my heart and my shoulders slumped a little.

My throat was dry..

It was 9 years ago, why couldn't I get over it so I wouldn't feel horrible every time I mentioned him?

I blinked back my tears successfully.

"Uh... um.. so, Chiharu?"Asuna changed the subject quickly.

"Yeah?"

"I've seen the way you look at Negi.." she eyed me mischievously.

I turned to her completely.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! You have a crush on Negi, don't you?" she said a little to loudly.

I stared at her for a moment, processing what she said.

My eyes widened when I came to realization and I blushed furiously.

"N-no I don't! I mean, that's not.. I was just paying attention, I don't l-like him.."

"Calm down, Chiharu, 80% of the class has already confessed their love to him."

So I wasn't alone!

"So, is he dating one of them?" I asked, looking away, hopeful that he wasn't.

Asuna grinned, "Nope.. he hasn't fallen in love with any of the cuties in our class.. we all have a special connection though. We're like family instead, see, we're like his sisters. We've all been through a lot together."

I smiled. "That's really sweet, Asuna."

"Not as sweet as the love blossoming between you two!" she smirked.

My face turned red again. "What?"

"You like him, he likes you."

"How would you know that?" I asked.

" Have you seen the way he looks at _you_ ?"

"Huh?"

"It's so obvious, Chiharu.." she sighed, " I'll just sit back and watch, then."  
"Sit back and watch _what_ ?"

Asuna just laughed and changed the subject again by shoving a tee shirt in my face.

"Here, buy one!" she yelled.

I snatched the shirt from my face to look at it.

Printed on the black shirt was an adorable chupacabra!  
My eyes widened again and I hugged the shirt to my chest.

Asuna stared at me in wonder for a second, and then her eyes lit up.

"You like it?"

"It's so CUTE! I'm obsessed with chupacabras!" I threw it over my head, and over my uniform.

"It fits!" I yelled.

Asuna was beaming. "You really like it?"

I nodded.

She held out her hand, smiling sweetly. "That will be 25 dollars, please!"

I pulled the crumpled money out of my pocket and handed it to her, admiring the shirt.

I stood up and twirled. "How did you make this, Asuna? It's so cuuuute!"

"She really likes that _hideous _shirt." Ayaka laughed.

"It looks good on you!" Makie gave me a thumbs up.

I kept twirling.

"She's embarrassing herself, don't encourage her, the poor girl." Ayaka glared at Makie.

"Ayaka, would you stop being so jealous of Chiharu and get along with her like everyone else is?"Asuna smirked.

On my 6th twirl, I stepped on something and slipped, taking someone with me.

I twisted to see who I had just fallen on, and the cafeteria filled with gasps.

"Matsuoka-san, are you alright?"

I stared down, wide eyed into the golden eyes of Negi and blushed.

I had landed in his lap, and he was leaning over me, propping himself up on his hands, both of us on the ground.

Even sitting down he towered over me!  
"I- I'm fine!"I said quickly.

Negi sighed in relief. "I'm glad you're okay..."

The color of my cheeks deepened.

"Uh... thank you, Negi-sensei."

I quickly stood up, trying my best to ignore Ayaka's jealous glare.

I held out my hand to help him up.

"I'm so, so sorry!" he took my hand and a wave of warmth washed through me.

He dusted himself off. "Wow, you're really light, Matsuoka-san."

I stopped blushing.

I laughed. "Really? I _do_ eat a lot, I thought I should try fitting more exercising time into my busy schedule."

Negi laughed a beautiful laugh that made my heart skip a beat.

"She _is_ a carnivore."I heard Asuna say, and all eyes turned, looking at my sparkling clean plate, which, earlier had pounds of food sitting on it.

For the second time that day, I had made a large group of girls laugh at my weird personality.

**Normal View**

A knock came on the classroom door and Negi walked across the empty classroom to answer it- the girls had gone out for gym activities and he was busy grading English assignments.

He opened the door to see Takamichi.

"Hello, Negi."

"Professor Takamichi? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

Negi scanned the teacher's expression. His face was hard and serious, yet his eyes held fear.

"Something's wrong with the magical barrier around the school." Takamichi said simply, walking over to Negi's desk.

Negi frowned slightly. "Is it another speck of darkness? If that's it, I can destroy it myself before it get's past the barrier."

Takamichi held his hand up. "No, Negi, this is a little different. It's not regular darkness... It's about 10 times more powerful than anything we've fought. I suppose it's another threat to us. Maybe after something because it's headed right for us."

Negi's stomach dropped and his eyes widened in horror.

"Another enemy?" his deep voice shook.

Takamichi shook his head, confusing Negi.

"I feel multiple forces, Negi. More _enemies. _Most likely a team, or something._"_

"But, will this have to involve the girls?" Negi asked worriedly. "They've just gotten used to regular life without their powers!"

Takamichi sighed. "Negi, the girls are all we've got- they're the only thing that can protect the world .. We'll have to pull them back into the magical life again, I'm sorry..Now, if I could have a closer look, I could find out what we're up against exactly, but so far, I haven't been able to feel this darkness anywhere anymore."

Disappointed and worried, Negi put his face in his hands.

"Do you think they'll be powerful enough?"

Takamichi took a moment before replying, trying to figure out how to tell Negi the news without making his partners sound useless.

"Well, if you invoke all of their contracts at once, we might have a good chance."

Negi processed Takamichi's words, noticing the hint of a lie in his voice.

"I suggest you start training them all again now, pulling them out of gym should be okay for a couple of weeks."

"But, what if we don't have a couple of weeks?" Negi asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea the length of time we have before these new enemies actually arrive."

"Well, we better start training, then." Negi stood up, the only thing on his mind was the safety of his students.

**Chiharu's POV**

"Mr. Butterfly, you're so pretty!" I smiled, admiring the strange silver monarch gentling flapping it's wings on my hand.

"Chiharu," I heard Nodoka yell, "Did you find the softball?"

"Oh, crap!" I said, remembering why I was sent over to the rosebushes in the first place.

I lifted my hand, letting the butterfly fly away.

When it was too small for me to see, I ducked my head under a rose bush and grabbed the soft ball with my mitt and ran back over to the field.

" What took you so long?" Asuna scolded.

"Ah.. I couldn't find it.."I said nervously.

Ayaka crossed her arms. "She probably forgot what she was doing over their in the first place and got lost in something else."

I sweat dropped.

"Geez, we've already lost 5 minutes of the game!" Kazumi sighed.

"Sorry!" I scratched the back of my head.

"Seriously, what was the hold up?" Evangeline called from her place in the bleachers beside Chachamaru.

"It was nothing.. I .."

"Let's get on with the game, losers!" a girl from the other class called. She stepped up to first base and glared at us.

"It took you long enough to find the stupid ball." Another called.

"I guess they're just _that _stupid." said another.

I glanced worriedly at my class on the field.

They looked upset!

Why did they just take that crap from the other team and didn't say anything?

I inched over to a depressed Asuna.

"What's with that team?" I whispered.

Asuna sighed. "They ALWAYS win against us. We're horrible at softball! It's no use, anyway."

My eyes widened.

"That's not fair, how they're treating you guys, you can't just take their crap!"

"It's okay, Chiharu, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! They can't treat my new friends like that!"

I ignored Asuna's surprised expression and turned to the girls on the field, gesturing for them to come over.

I heard the complaints of the other team, but ignored them completely.

"Why are you calling us over?" Setsuna asked me.

"Yeah, the game's about to start!"Konoka agreed.

I took a deep breath.

"Asuna says you guys loose softball all the time to that team! Is that true?" I snapped at them all.

"Yeah.." they all sighed.

"We can't do anything about it. We STINK." Zazie stated plainly.

"I hate this game, anyway." Mana added.

"I can't believe you guys would just let them win all of the time! Why don't you put some effort into the game and at least let me see you try or something! I'm not going to stand by and let them talk like that to you guys just because they win all of the time! That's not fair, and you ALL know it."

They stared at me with the same expression that was on Asuna's face.

I put my hand on my chest.  
"I happen to be VERY good at softball, so I'd like to be first girl on base, please!"

I heard mumbles of agreement.

"Alright, Chiharu!" Asuna spoke up. "Let's do our best this time, everyone!"

We spread out on the field, preparing ourselves.

I was voted the pitcher for our field game.

"PLAY BALL!"

I sucked in a breath, concentrating, staring at the batter.

The girl that called us "_stupid."_

I glared at her and tossed a quick underhand.

The softball went soaring- right into the mitt of our catcher Fumika and I heard cheering behind me.

"Go Chiharu!"

The girl at bat looked at me in disbelief and fury.

"B-but, I wasn't ready! That's not fai-"

"Strike one! Didn't you hear the ref say 'play ball?'" I put my right hand on my hip and gave her the 'no no' sign with my fingers.

I ignored the girl's glare and got ready to throw again.

I gave her a nod, signaling it was time for the next throw.

She clenched her teeth together and held up the bat, staring me dead in the face.

I gave another toss, this time it flew right under her bat and Fumika lifted her hand to catch it.

"Nice catch Fumika!" I yelled to her as Ayaka squealed "Strike Two!"

"Whatever! Just throw already!" The girl at bat yelled.

I smiled and gave her a nod.

"I'm not losing this time!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, princess."

I tossed again.

To my dismay, she swung the bat, hitting the ball and it went soaring over my head.

I twisted around to face my teammates as the struggled to grab the ball, my now silver pigtails fluttering in the wind behind me.

The ball flew over Asuna's head.

"I got it!" Fuka reached up, but she wasn't tall enough to grab it.

I watched in anger as the girl at bat ran from second base to third base.

"Come on, guys! Grab that ball!"I screamed.

The girls struggled, the ball bounced, they bumped into each other frequently, and sand clouds floated up to our faces, blocking out our vision and making us cough.

Once the air cleared, I looked to see if they had caught the ball.

They were all staring sadly in front of me and I twisted once again to see that the girl at bat had already ran a home run.

I heard cheers from the other team, followed by groans from mine.

"Don't give up, you guys! We have 2 more tries, remember? Let's do it! We'll win this game!"

"There's no use!"

I twisted to see that Ayaka was the one who had yelled.

I stared at her.

"We suck at this game! You should just play on your own and win the game for us!"  
"Ayaka!" Asuna snapped.

"It's just 1 home run! We still have plenty of chances to win!"

But the girls weren't that in to the game once the next person got a home run.

And then the next.

Once we were at bat, Nodoka was too shy to even swing, so we struck out that time.

Ayaka was hit by the ball once she got to first base. Asuna was next.

I grabbed her sleeve.

"please do your best! I know we can win this! I want everyone to feel confident about this game.."

Asuna looked nervous.

"I-I'll do my best.."

She stepped up to the home base and got her bat ready.

"You can do it, Asuna!"

She nodded and stared at the pitcher.

The ball was tossed underhand and Asuna swung her bat, but missed.

I heard a groan come from the line of my classmates .

"What are you waiting for? Cheer for her, or something!" I turned to them,and I balled up my fists.

"Chiharu.. just stop.."

"It's perfectly fine if we don't win this game, so calm down."Ayaka sighed.

"No it isn't! They're picking on you guys because they don't believe you can win!"I yelled.

"Quit trying to get us to win! You know we can't! We're only good at magic, anyway!"Ayaka spat back.

I stopped. "What?"

Just about the whole line slapped their hands on her mouth.

Ayaka looked scared.

I stared at them curiously.

I heard someone call.

"STRIKE TWO!"

We all cringed and looked toward Asuna, scared and hoping she'd get the next hit.

But we were interrupted when I heard Negi's voice.

"GIRLS! WE NEED TO HAVE AN URGENT MEETING!" he yelled.

Judging by the worry in his voice, it sounded serious.

"Negi, what's going on?" Asuna dropped her bat and all of the girls ran to him.

I followed.

Negi counted us all and stopped when he got to me.

"Um... Chiharu, can I ask you for a favor?"

I nodded, "Yes."

"Could you please stay behind? It's a very secretive matter between us all... you've just arrived and I'm afraid.."

I held up my hands. I really didn't know what he was talking about.

"It's okay, I'll just go.. explore, I guess."

Negi looked thankful.

"Thank you for understanding."

I watched as they all left and I ignored the cheering once again from the other team.

I took a shower in the locker room and changed back into my school uniform.

I walked in the path of roses that led to the forest and walked around for a while.

**Normal View**

The silver monarch butterfly fluttered it's way through the forest, lightly landing on a rock.

It slowly flapped it's wings for a moment.

And then suddenly, it glowed, growing large, and then forming magically into a human - a tall boy with shoulder length snow white hair and silver eyes.

He looked around the forest, sensing a presence coming towards him.

"It feels familiar.. like the star crystal, but with more power.."

He jumped down from the rock, walking towards it.

"This scent.. it's wonderful.. Like lavender."

He picked up his pace.

It was probably a girl, smelled like one..

He felt another presence near him as he walked farther towards the middle of the woods.

His icy heart seemed to beat faster with excitement, surprising him.

Soon he heard a girl singing a familiar song, but it frustrated him when he couldn't figure out where it was from.

He hardly listened to music, he was too busy with his training , such things wouldn't matter to him.

Perhaps it was a childhood memory...

As he pulled his way through the woods, he began to wonder where his partners were.

"Really, at a time like this? We just arrived in Japan and they're already slacking off. I hope they've started that plan..."

He followed the scent, rounding a corner, and bumped into someone.

"Kyaa!"a sweet voice sounded.

"What the..?" he said as he fell over.

Falling on top of that person, he looked down.

And looked right into the eyes of the girl he had met just moments ago.

**Chiharu's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked up at a prince.

He had long snow white hair and spectacular silver eyes.

He wore a black school uniform, and I wondered if he was from around here.

The thought of the butterfly had passed through my mind for a split second, and I wondered why.

He stared down at me in surprise, scanning my face.

And then he grabbed a lock of my hair, staring into my wide eyes and he smiled.

His smile was beautiful, yet cold.

He looked so familiar..

But I _certainty_ have not met this boy.

"Hello, princess. Chiharu, was it?"

I froze.

What the hell?

"H-how do you know my name? Who are you?"

"Prince Ryo. Don't remember me?"

I shook my head.

"Hmm.. remember that butterfly you were so fascinated with?"

I stopped breathing. What? He did say, butterfly, right?  
"Ryo" just smiled down at me, waiting for a reply. It couldn't be... could it?

"Yes, I remember." I said in a small voice, terrified as I realized I was pinned down to someone I already saw through as a cruel person.

Ryo beamed.

"Well, I bet you already know what I'm going to say."

"No way! You couldn't have been that butterfly! I don't even know you! How do you know my name, anyway? Get off, you psycho!"

Ryo was much stronger than me, letting go of my hair and with one push I was forced to stay down.

"Let go!"

"So tell me, what kind of powers do you have? Your force is very powerful.. and familiar."  
I frowned at him.

"Powers? You're even crazier than I thought!"

Now he looked confused. "You mean... but how? I can feel something similar to the star crystal inside of you..."

"Star crystal?"

**Ryo's POV**

What was going on?

I knew what the star crystal felt like, the force, but it was inside of this girl?

Now I was completely confused.

And she knew nothing about the magic all around her?

So she was even more clueless than I thought.

I snapped out of my thoughts when she caught me off guard, pushing me off of her and she straddled me, pinning me to the ground this time and glaring down at me.

That's when I took a moment to stare at her beauty.

Her porcelain skin, her wonderful hair, those perfect legs..

I wanted her.

I used every girl I wanted when I wanted, and now I only wanted this one..

Her eyes were unusual, I thought.

How could such a special blue be an eye color?

I shook the thought away.

No, I had no time to fall in love with anyone.

After all, I was still the cold hearted prince from my Ice kingdom, there was nothing new about me.

It was time for me to conquer Earth.

I smirked up at her.

**Chiharu's POV**

"So, Chiharu, are you one of Negi's students?"

His sudden question caught me by surprise.

"Yes, why?"

" I need to speak with him and his class immediately. It's urgent. Show me where they are?"

I shrugged.

"I don't particularly know where they are, they had to have a meeting, you weirdo!" I tried to pull away from him to stand up, but instead, he grabbed my hips and held them firmly in place and he sat up, his face inches from mine.

I blushed furiously.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I can't let you go until you lead me to your teacher."

"You stalker! How the hell do you know so much about me?"

Ryo laughed half heartedly.

"Interesting.. your so feisty.. I expected you to surrender to me from the moment I spoke."

I frowned.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in this forest?" I pulled away from him successfully, standing up 5 feet away from him.

"I already told you, my princess.."

"Would you stop calling me 'princess?'" I snapped.

Ryo walked up to me, tilting my chin up with his hand.

"Why? You look just like one. You're very cute, Chiharu." he smirked.

My cheeks flushed and I pushed him away again.

He laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go find Negi."He stepped farther away from me, a mischievous smile on his lips.

I grabbed his shirt, worried.

"What do you want with him, exactly?"

Ryo looked surprised for a second. And then his smile reappeared.

"I'm going to kill him, of course. If he threatens to ruin my intentions. I've come a long way to do these plans. And if his little _students_ try to protect him, I'll just have to kill them all as well."

My eyes widened and my stomach dropped. My throat felt dry as I realized he was indeed serious.

"Don't you dare hurt them!" I said this, although I was a little more worried about Negi.

"Calm down, Chiharu." he laughed and I watched as he began to glow, blinding me, and when the light disappeared, in his place was the silver butterfly.

Too stunned to speak, I let Butterfly Ryo land on my nose for a split second, and then my eyes followed him as he fluttered away.

I sat there, terrified for a moment, and then I came to my senses.

Something weird was going on, maybe Negi and the girls were hiding something from me..

I turned around and ran as fast as I could to the classroom.

Hopefully, I'd get to them before Ryo did, to ask them what was going on, and hopefully do something to solve whatever was happening.


	3. Episode 1: New Girl Part 3

I raced outside of the forest, Ryo's harsh words running through my head.

Would he really kill them all? But why?

I really wanted to know what was going on!

I burst through the school doors, speeding up.

I ran down the halls, ignoring the attention I was getting.

I almost tripped, saying a quick - "Kyaa!"- but steadied myself quickly and ran again, turning a corner.

My heart pounded as I realized I was getting closer to the class.

I almost passed by it, skidding to a halt and bursting through the door.

"You guys!" I shrieked.

And then I realized the room was empty.

I looked around, upset.

Where could I find them?

What if Ryo already _did_?

And then I saw them through the window.

At least.. I _think_ it was them..

I saw their faces, but they were all wearing strange, yet beautiful outfits.. and some of them were.._flying_!

I stared In amazement as some of the girls were using weapons, and what looked to be magic..

I didn't hesitate, I ran towards the window and pulled myself through it and raced across the grass toward the field.

I made eye contact with Asuna, who was flying in the air in her uniform, but covered in silver battle armor, a white cape flowing behind her.

She was holding a massive sword as if it were as light as a feather.

When our eyes locked, she stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening in horror, mimicking the expression on my face.

Almost immediately, one by one, each girl noticed her staring and followed her eyes, looking at me until all 32 of us were staring at each other in surprise, but they were horrified.

And then I had locked eyes with Negi. He was holding a long staff, his golden orbs holding depression and worry.

A man with short, white-blue hair ran towards the group of frozen girls, towards Negi.

"Negi! The barrier's broken! I can feel those forces again! It's really close! I think we're out of -"  
his voice stopped when he followed everyone's gazes.

"-time.."

Suddenly, a small white creature that I recognized was an ermin appeared out of no where and jumped on Negi's shoulder, and he … _**SPOKE!**_

"Yo, Negster! Takamichi's right, someone's here and they're heading this way!"

I stared at it, horrified.

"What? What are you all staring a-"

The little ermin's eyes darted over to me, and he froze, "Oh, snap!"

And then we all stared at each other, my eyes were mostly locked with Negi's.

When I finally found my voice, all I could yell was, "What in the _world_ is going on here?!"

"It's easy – they're _trying_ to train in order to ruin my plans."

It was silent for a split second until I heard another horrifyingly familiar voice answer my question, but nobody's mouths were moving.

Ryo appeared out of no where, landing in the large space between us, dropping at lightning speed.

"Ryo!" I screamed, frightened.

What was he going to do?!

He turned to me, smiling brightly.

"It looks like you're a little to late to save your friends, Princess Chiharu."

He turned back to my class.

"Who are you?" I heard Negi demand.

Ryo paused for a moment before answering, "Prince Ryo. It's nice to meet you all."

"What are you doing here?" the teacher with the light blue hair asked.

Instead of answering again, Ryo began to glow again , blinding us all for a moment.

I thought he was going to turn into a butterfly again, but when I looked back at him, he was wearing a long white cape, a white uni tard, and his entire body was protected in silver Knight Armor.

"I'm here to take control of the world, actually. My partners were on their way here, but something happened in space and they've split up.. hopefully, they'll be here soon. I'm looking for the star crystal now to help me, and I knew you all would try and stop me, so I'll just have to kill you all. Sorry, but there's no use in fighting with me. I've been training with my powers since I was a kid and won every magical battle I was in."

"You talk to much!" I heard Asuna yell.

"Yeah, of course we're going to try and stop you, this world won't belong to you!" I heard Konoka shriek.

I heard Ryo's cold laugh again, "You girls are amazing. So, none of you are going to back out?"

"No!" I heard Makie exclaim.

"Now you've pissed me off! We were just getting on with our normal lives and you've ruined it all!"Evangeline snapped.

"We can't let you do this!" Nodoka yelled in a soft, but strong voice.

_Just what in the world..._

I watched my classmates take out weapons and point them at Ryo.

"Will someone please explain what's going on!?" I shouted, frustrated.

"Don't worry, my dear, I'll explain once I've killed all of your friends. I don't have time to talk right now." Ryo looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

My eyes widened and I ran over to them, surprising us all.

Stepping in front of the large group of my classmates and staring over at Ryo, I through my arms out protectively.

"I won't let you! Now, I have no idea what's going on here, but whatever you're up to doesn't sound good at all!" I yelled.

"Chiharu, get out of the way!" I heard Makie yell.

"We have to take care of him, and we don't want you to get hurt!" Asuna shouted, pushing me out of the way.

I landed on the ground.

"But guys!"

Negi leaned down next to me, "Chiharu, please get out of here! You weren't supposed to see this.."

"I can't, you've all just become my friends.." I looked down, tears brimming.

Although I didn't understand what was going on, I knew they would all die without help, I just knew it.

They were silent, looking down at me sadly.

"Chiharu."

I looked up to see Asuna.

"We want to protect you, why won't you let us?" she smiled sadly.

"Thanks for worrying about us!"

"But we won't need any worrying, you should be afraid for this Ryo guy!"

"Isn't there some way I can help? I don't know what's going on, but-"  
"Get out of here, Chiharu!" Asuna grasped her large sword with both hands and glared at Ryo.

"But-"

Negi pointed a staff at me and whispered something under his breath.

Before I knew it, a clear bubble closed around me and lifted me into the air.

"N-no.." I said while being taken away.

I started beating on the glass.

"NO! I have to help them!"

The bubble finally stopped moving, but I was too far away from them anyway.

And so I sat back and watched in horror as my new classmates fought against "Prince Ryo."

**Regular POV**

"Well, let's begin, shall we?" Ryo smiled coldly at the large group of people in front of him, and with a snap of his fingers, the ground shook.

"Ahhhh!"

"Earthquake!"

"What's going on?!"

The girls struggled to keep balance.

The sky clouded over, becoming dark, and turned purple.

All of a sudden, the girls began to cough, their lungs suddenly feeling heavy.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Asuna glared.

Ryo sighed, "I've just poisoned the air, that's all."

Negi gasped, "But why?"

"It'll make it easier to kill you all." Ryo laughed.

Suddenly, large vines grew out of the ground, and the girls started screaming, watching as a gigantic, flower bud appeared out of the ground and bloomed, showing it's spiky centers, and it shrieked at the girls, thrashing all of it's vines around.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Asuna yelled.

"Oh, just one of my pets." Ryo crossed his arms, "He'll keep you company why I sit back and watch. Don't worry, it's just a test."

The girls glared at him in disgust.

"You can either pass, or not. You'll die either way. Oh, and it's still okay to back out. I just want the star crystal."

"No way!" Setsuna yelled.

The girls all looked at each other and agreed.

"We'll pass your little test!" Asuna added.

"Well, I warned you." Ryo snapped his fingers, smiling, and hundreds of vines suddenly stilled, and then quickly flew down towards the girls.

Some of the girls with weapons slice through them easily, though others with defenseless weapons let out screams at the vines wrapped around them easily.

"Help!" the twins yelled as a vine wrapped around their middles, and were lifted high into the air.

Makie somehow wiggled her way out of a vine, and Setsuna flew by to catch her, though she was still keeping an eye on Konoka.

Asuna ran to help the twins, slicing through the vine and catching the little teenagers as the vine loosened it's grip, now dead.

Nodoka did her best to help, flipping through her magical book, and finally found the page that would tell her what their opponent was thinking.

She read it, and gasped, "Wha- wha?!"

"_**I never thought I would fight such CUTE humans!" **_It read.

All of the giant flowers' thoughts had nothing to do with it's next move, so Nodoka focused on Ryo's thoughts.

"_**I wonder where that wizard sent Chiharu off to... Man, she's adorable! I'll have to play with her after these girls are dead."**_

Nodoka sighed, she wasn't going to get any where with these thoughts.

Instead, she turned the page, hoping to find out what kind of flower they were all fighting against.

No luck. This Flower was obviously created with no others.

She sat back and prayed the battle would end well.

The flower had finally decided there were too many girls protecting the useless ones, and decided to get rid of as many as possible.

It took a deep breath and released it's poisonous darts, aiming at all of the girls.

Most of the girls screamed in pain when some of the darts had found their destination, however, but some, like Asuna and Setsuna, gritted their teeth through the pain.

Every single girl had been hit with at least one dart.

"You girls were weaker than I thought. This battle isn't exciting at all." Ryo smirked.

Asuna was slicing vines left and right, trying to stay tough for her friends, but her vision was already blurring, and her body felt weak. Her lungs felt heavy, and it took more air to breath.

Turning around to glare at Ryo, she spat. "D... Damn you.. and your disgusting weed!"

Asuna's body felt heavy to her, and she soon became unable to walk, her legs going numb.

"Asuna!" Setsuna staggered over to her friend and dropped to her knees just as Asuna collapsed.

Breathing heavily, Setsuna looked scanned the field, and to her horror, she watched as her friends were all falling to the ground, some even motionless.

"P-poison darts..." she panted.

Suddenly, a realization hit her, and she yelled for Konoka.

"I- I'm over here...!"

Setsuna spotted her beloved Konoka lying on the ground, struggling to breathe.

She looked down at Asuna, and to her dismay, she saw that her friend wasn't moving.

She checked her pulse. It was very faint, and there was nothing she could do for her..

"R-Rest easy, Asuna." she said, fighting back tears and putting on a brave face. She wouldn't dare show pain on her face while on the battlefield.

Gently setting her friend down, she pulled her self to her feet, trying with all her might to get to Konoka.

But her whole body felt numb, and her vision began to blur.

She staggered over to her, but had unfortunately sank to the ground.

"S-setsuna!" Konoka cried, and the girls crawled toward each other.

"Ms. K.. ono..ka.." Unable to move any further, Setsuna reached for her, and Konoka did the same, but both of them became motionless on the ground, and their eyes closed.

Their pulses were becoming as faint as the rest of the girls.

Negi was doing his best to concentrate on a spell to destroy the flower creature, but it was difficult because almost every minute, one of his students fell to their death.

None of Takamichi's healing spells worked on either of the girls, the poison was so strong, it had already spread through their bodies in less than 5 minutes.

Pretty soon, the only one's standing were Takamichi and Negi, but a dart had already shot into Takamichi's back when he hadn't noticed, and he tried to hold on for Negi's sake.

"Well, all of those little girls are gone, now. And I'm pretty sure all of Tokyo has collapsed. It's your turn, _Professor Negi._"

"Takamichi, are you alright?" Negi ran over to the teacher, who had sank to the ground as well.

"I- I'm fine, please, find some way to protect us all."

With the last of his strength, Takamichi threw crystal darts at the flower, but it only made it angry.

It lifted all of the motionless girls into the air, including Takamichi, who had eventually passed out.

"W-What are we going to do, Chamo? They're all dying, and I.."

Chamo began to sweat drop.

"Negi! Who was that girl that saw us? She may be our only hope!"

"I can't drag her into this!"

"Negi! Everyone is dying!"

"That would be selfish of me! She could d-"

"Negster! She would understand! That girl is our only hope!"

Negi quickly dodged some poison darts that were thrown at him by the flower.

"Quickly, Negi!"

**Chiharu's POV  
**"NO! PLEASE, NO! ALL OF YOU WAKE UP, IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANTED TO HELP! I-"  
_What could I do?_

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks, and feeling useless, I let my hands slide down the glass.

Then I felt the bubble move again.

This time, I was moving back toward them!

And Negi was staring up at me, pointing his staff right at the bubble.

But, why would he..

I floated to the ground, and the bubble disappeared.

"Ahh!" I said as I finally fell.

Standing up, I ran over to Negi.

"Why wouldn't you let me help! Now they.. Now they're all..." I started sobbing, and he created some kind of shield.

"I'm very sorry you had to see that, Chiharu.." I heard Negi say as I shut my eyes.

The ermin spoke again, "Uh, Chiharu, is it?"

I jumped back, "Th-that ermin spoke!"

The little animal seemed shocked at my words before giving me a smile.

"I like this girl. She's the first one to know what I am... That Asuna keeps calling me a rat..."

"Chamo.." Negi looked at him.

"Uh, oh, right... Well, Chiharu, you're our only hope right now... You're actually the world's only hope right now.. If you could become partners with Negi, you could destroy that flower thing over there."  
My eyes darted to the crazy, gigantic flower and it launched a few poison darts at us, but it broke when it reached the shield.

I yelped and edged closer to Negi.

"She's really cute, isn't she.." the ermin said, smiling at me.

"Chamo, this isn't the time!" Negi's cheeks turned red.

"So... I'm the only one left, you say?" I stood up straight.

Negi nodded, "You are, though I'm against it.. It feels selfish to drag you into this...  
I balled up my fists, "But don't you think it's fate that we met?"

I surprised them both, and hardly noticed that Negi blushed again as I continued, "Don't you.. think it's fate that we _all_ met? I mean... it could have been even worse if I had decided to transfer to a different school.. I wouldn't be here now! I just barely made friends with them all, and we get along so well! The least I could do is... help.." I started sobbing again.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked into the kind golden eyes of Negi.

"Then become my partner, Chiharu. Help us all."

I nodded, putting on a brave face. "Alright, then."

It was silent for a while.

"Wait, but what exactly do I have to do?"

"You enter the probationary contract with Negi!" Chamo jumped down from his spot on Negi's shoulder and sat down in the grass between us.

"Probationary contract?"

"Yeah!"

I felt around my pockets, "I'm sorry, I don't think I have a pen. Do we need to sit down so I can sign this, or.."

Chamo laughed and Negi smiled.

"No, baby!" Chamo looked up at me, "You just have to kiss him, that's all!"

"_Oh_, kiss, I thought-" suddenly realizing what he said, I started blushing like crazy.

"K- kiss Professor Negi, but..."  
"Man, I get tired of this reaction." Chamo hopped onto my shoulder.

"It's just a kiss, Chiharu! The rest of the class have kissed him, too, you know!"

My entire face went red, " But I.."

Negi placed both hands on my shoulders and stepped closer to me.  
"Please, Chiharu, it's just the contract..." he said softly.

Still blushing, I finally considered it.

_It's up to me now. I'm not going to let a kiss get in the way of helping my friends.. I can't.._

"A-Alright."

Chamo and Negi smiled, and I stood on my tippy toes and closed my eyes.

I felt Chamo jump off my shoulder while Negi cupped my cheeks.

I held my breath, waiting, but something interrupted us.

The flower shrieked and threw even bigger darts at us, and Chamo jumped on Negi's shoulder to hold on as Negi quickly swung me in his arms and jumped into the air, dodging the attack while we watched the magical shield shatter.

Negi landed on top of a tree, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to stay on as I screamed.

"It's alright, Chiharu, I'll protect you." Negi looked down at me with a reassuring smile.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE HER WITH YOU?!"

We turned to the voice and saw that Ryo was yelling up at us, glaring at Negi from his spot on the field.

The flower seemed to get even angrier, and let out another frustrated shriek.

"Negi! We have to hurry!" Chamo reminded us.

"Right.."

Negi looked down at me and we blushed at the same time, but our eyelids lowered as we leaned in to kiss each other.

Something shot towards us and found it's target.

Negi let out a pained shriek as a dart about 2 feet long shot into his stomach, just below me.

I watched in horror as he shut his eyes tightly and blood ran down the corner of his mouth, and somemore stained his shirt where he had been hit.

"P- Professor Negi! NO!"

"Negster!"

I shrieked as we fell backwards, but Negi held onto me tightly as we landed in the trees.

"Negi! Are you okay?!" I had landed on top of him because he tried to protect me from the fall.

He opened an eye and reached out to me, "Ch- Chi.. haru.. the contract.. quickly.."

I blushed again, but tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Ri-right.."  
"Quickly, now, Chiharu! Don't hesitate!" Chamo yelled.

_I have to protect everyone!_

I leaned in, wiping my tears away.

_It's fate that we all met! It's fate that Negi and I met! I'm here to protect them!_

My lips touched his in a soft kiss, and he reached up to cup my cheek.

"Great!"

A magical circle surrounded us, but I didn't pull away.

It was golden, and I think it surprised us all when it suddenly turned white.

Was that supposed to happen?

"The probationary contract is ….complete!" Chamo yelled after a few seconds, but I still heard the surprise in his voice.

I pulled away from Negi's kiss.

"Was it supposed to turn that color?" I asked.

Chamo shook his head, "It's never changed to that color, but the contract seems to be complete, let's do this quickly! There's no time for questions, go, Chiharu!"

Suddenly noticing the sensation of a new, powerful sensation in my body, I nodded,

"I'm ready!"

Negi clutched his staff and pressed his staff to my heart.

"P.. partner Chiharu! Show me the power, that is hidden within you!"

Everything went white.

I was engulfed in a strange light, and was floating in a blank space before I heard Negi's voice again.

"_Tenma! Amorista!"_

I saw Negi's hand appear, and I watched in amazement as he pulled a card out of my chest, and that's when I realized I would technically be considered nude in the state I was in, but I doubted anyone could see me now.

_I can do this! I **will** protect every one!_

"Fantastic! You picked a Rare Card, Negi!" I heard Chamo's voice.

"Save us... Chiharu.." I heard Negi's strained voice, and closed my eyes.

" I will." My voice echoed through the blank space, and I felt myself transforming into something new.. No, I was becoming _someone_ new.

I suddenly felt myself turning into something familiar...

But what was it?

And then I was back at Earth. I heard all of the sounds around me, everything was amplified.

I heard ducks in a pond, butterflies fluttering their wings, doves flying in the air and communicating with each other... I heard everything.

My eyes were still closed, and when I realized this, I slowly opened them.

I was still leaning over Negi, who's golden eyes were wide and shining up at me, like I was the most beautifulest creature he had ever seen, and I blushed. So was Chamo.

"Wh- what it it?"

I stood up, and I the light weight of something on me, and turned to see that even Ryo and the flower were looking at me in surprise, too.

Looking down, I gasped.

My hair was long enough to brush the floor, and I was wearing a strange, yet stunningly beautiful outfit.

I wore a top that had just a few types of white lace that curved around my neck and wrapped under my breasts, a beautiful frilly skirt that was cut off just a few inches under my thighs, and I blushed at how short it was before marveling at all of the different colors.

There was a sort of sleeve- like cloth that hung on my arms and off of my arms, and the fabric connected to the jacket like thing at the back of the short kimono was as long as my pure white hair!

I had on special black tights that ended as boots to protect my feet from the ground.

I felt on my head and noticed there was a crown like flower on it, and then I felt a jewel on my forehead.

"W- wow.." I stared at myself, looking over and over at my new outfit.

I heard a groan from behind me,

"It looks great on you, Chiharu.." Negi's voice sounded even more strained.

I leaned over him again, "Negi, please wait, I'll save you and the others, I promise, so don't die!"

"Please, work hard.." Negi's eyes closed and his body was motionless on the large tree leaves.

I fought back angry tears and stood up, tall and strong, and felt something forming in my hands.

I looked down after noticing a bright flash in the palm of my hand, and a large, beautifully decorated sword appeared in my hands, and I gasped at how large it was.

It was even bigger than Asuna's sword!

It didn't weigh anything, however, and I bravely pointed it at Ryo and the monster.

And then words formed in my mouth, and before I knew it, I was saying them, but didn't know what they meant at all.

"I am the lost Princess Lucine of the CrystalBelle Kingdom! And I have awakened!" I said in a strong, more feminine, unfamiliar voice.

I suddenly felt myself slip away, as if this were all a dream, and I could only have control of this body after I went back to my normal form.

So I sat back and watched.


End file.
